Ballad of a Fallen Angel
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: *Updated!! Chap.6 up!* Relm hopes to one day she would have a mother and someday a father. Shadow has continous dreams of his wife as he finds a young woman in the woods.
1. Chapter One

Ballad of the Fallen Angel Chapter One 

'Interceptor heal.'  Shadow 

The water from the lake glimmered as the rays of the sun bounced off of the shimmering surface.  The forest had a serene and quiet atmosphere, as it seemed abandoned, except for the animals that lived there.  It didn't really seem all that dangerous when there was light outside.  The trees swayed back as a gush of wind blew by.  Small, light footsteps hit the ground gently as they kicked a few rocks aside.  Round baby blue eyes looked around and then closing enjoying the quietness of the forest.  A girlish giggle came from the girl as she opened her eyes again and then fixed the red cap on top of her head.  She then started to walk through the grass again before she came to large oak tree that had a few flowers gathered around it.  Running over to it, she took her nap sack off her back and sat down leaning against the tree while going through her sack.  She pulled out a few pencils, a quilted quail pen, and a thin, large red notebook that had the name Relm written out on it.  She smiled at her well-written name before she opened it flipping through a few pages that had her recent drawings on it.  She stopped as she got to a blank page and took one of her pencils and placed the tip of it on the paper; her hand made circles and different motions as it glided back and forth on the paper.  The drawing was mostly the surroundings around her.  Even though she seemed happy in this serene surrounding, she felt so sad and empty inside slightly.  Mostly thinking about the past, her home, her mom and dad…if she had any.  She stopped drawing and a single tear ran down her cheek and dropped onto her drawing pad making a small stain over the pencil marks.

"Mommy, daddy…" Relm whimpered and then buried her head down in her arms onto her knees crying softly.  She just felt so alone.  She just wanted two loving parents like any other kid does.  Her heart just had that empty space in it…a big space.  She continued to cry in her arms before they slowly started to stop, as she felt tired and sleepy all of a sudden and then fell into a somber sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_A touch._

_A lullaby._

_A voice…_

_Relm…relm…_

_A touch caressed the young girl's cheek, a soft one from a warm hand.  It was just so comforting and made her feel safe, she didn't want to wake up, but she tried anyway.  Her eyes slowly cracked opened as she could see a figure hovering above her with long hair draping down over their shoulders.  Looking a little closer, she could make out that the figure was a woman, she couldn't really make out a face or any other traits of the woman.  She felt like she had met her somewhere but didn't know where.  This feeling…she felt so secure with her.  Could it be…?_

"Mommy…?"  Relm said gently as she waited for some kind of response from the woman but none came, just the sweet sound of a humming tune.  The light around them got brighter and brighter before Relm couldn't see anything else around her.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"MOMMY!"  Relm woke up with a scream and cry as she lifted her head up quickly.  Her cheeks stained with streaks of dry tears and her eyes glistened and slightly red as she looked around franticly for the woman.

No one, there was no one.

'It was all just a dream…' 

She thought to herself, a frown on her lips and a disappointed look in her eyes as she gave a sigh.  Her hand lay over her chest near her heart as it beat softly.  She then looked around again and notices something wasn't right…but what was it?  She stood herself up and looked at the sky, her eyes widening as she noticed the sky was dark and the full moon was out.

"Its night!  I must have fallen asleep too long.  I won't be able to find my way around now…" Relm jumped as she heard the sound of an owl hoot out and echo though the forest.  She felt scared and wanted to leave, but where would she go?

Krrrrrackkkkkkk! 

She shrieked as she heard the loud sound somewhere around her and then took off running through the woods brushing past some trees and bushes.  Her feet cracking sticks and twigs on the ground as she ran.  Her hands cupped over her ears as she tried to block out the loud sounds from around here.  The sounds just seemed to get louder and louder now as it started to get closer to her.  Relm just kept running trying not to look back, though she wasn't looking forward either which ended in her head colliding into a large thick branch that was sticking out from a tree.  She fell backwards hitting the ground hard and slipping into unconsciousness.  She lay motionless on the ground, her hat lying next to her head and her blond locks of hair scattered.  A trail of blood running from her forehead and down the side of her face.  Heavy footsteps approached her prone body followed by a low inhuman growl.  A four-legged beast emerged from the forest, black fur covering it's body head to toe and a red mane down his back and around his head.  It stared at Relm's body with it's dark sharp yellow eyes, it's tongue licking it's sharp fangs as it ready itself to pounce on her body.  Before it could, a growl was heard before a large dog had jumped from the bushes and bit the beast's arm clinging on to it and making the beast roar in pain.  A shadowy figured then dropped down from the treetops and on to the ground nimbly, taking three shirukens' from his side and threw them at the beast, they spinning clockwise and the sharp edges glinting.  They made contact with the beast puncturing it's skin drawing out blood.  It let out a roar and then finally decided to retreat seeing that it was outmatched now.

'Interceptor heal.'  

The figured said to the dog as the dog then immediately let go to the monster and jumped back holding its ground as it watched the monster prowl back into the woods leaving a trail of blood.  As soon as the monster left the stranger went over and petted the top of the dog's head before directing his attention to the unconscious girl.  Interceptor went over to Relm's body and licked her cheek giving a slight whine and looking over to his master.  The man walked over to Relm's body and scooped her up in his arms.  Looking down at her touching her face lightly before walking off into the forest with his dog at his side, who carried the girl's cap in its mouth.

~TBC~

_Phew.  Glad this chapter is done.  This is the first time I wrote a fic on FFIIV.  It's one of my favorite FF's too.  And of course Shadow would be my favorite character…hehehe.  And Relm too.  I'll be working on the next chapter so look forward to it.  This story will probably have about twenty chapters to it._


	2. Chapter Two

Ballad of the Fallen Angel 

Chapter Two

_"You have to sit if you want it…Come on sit."  Relm_

Sparks stirred up from the fire as the wood crackled and popped.  The area lighted by the campfire and warming it.  Relm lay next to the fire, her body warmed by it, covered by a large fur skin from an animal, a bear perhaps.  Her forehead was wrapped in a bandaged securely covering the wound.  She shifted a little under the warm fur blanket and yawned a little as shifted a little hearing some movement around her.  Her eyes opened slowly, her vision blurred as she tried to focus her vision clearly seeing something move about.

"M…mommy…?"  She said slowly, as she started to sit up.  The figured felt some discomfort from what she said and then leaned against a tree.  She blinked slightly as she rubbed her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them.  She then felt wetness on her cheek as she turned around, jumping slightly as she saw the dog.  She calmed as she noticed the dog was Interceptor.  Oh, yes!   She remembered the dog.  If Interceptor is here that means that…

"Shadow…?"  She turned away from Interceptor and focused on Shadow, who was leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed.  He clad in his dark nylon outfit that was fitted tightly around his body and outlined his chest.

"Yes."  He responded simply in quiet tone, his eyes looking at the young girl.

"Where am I?  I can't remembered what happened and…oww."  She held her head; it felt like it was throbbing with pain.

"You should lay back down.  Your injury hasn't healed yet."  He said, not really answering her question.  Instead, he opened a small sack that was tied to his side and pulled out a piece of dry beef jerky.  He walked over to her, kneeling down to her height almost and handing it to her.  "You should eat this.  It should help regain some of your strength…"

She looked at the dry piece of food and then up at tall man, before taking the jerky and nodding, "Thank you."  She put the beef jerky up to her mouth and chewed on it…well she tried to anyway.  Since it was dry, it was tough to chew on.  She then started to suckle on the dry meat and licked it making it a little more tender and soft to chew on now.  She bit off a small portion of it and chewed it, before swallowing.  The jerky had dry bitter like taste to it but she didn't mind the taste too much.  Interceptor licked the side of Relm's face and whined a little.  Relm giggled and looked at Interceptor and then held up the jerky.

"You want some?"  She tore the jerky and half and then waved it in front of the dog's face, "You have to sit if you want it. Come on…sit."

Interceptor then sat as commanded and wagged its tail back and forth watching Relm carefully.

"Good doggie."  Relm giggled and tossed the dry meat at Interceptor, who caught the dry meat in its mouth chewing on it.  She laughed again watching the dog enjoy its treat.  Shadow just watched quietly, he never really seen his dog so attracted or attached to anyone but him, so he was just a little surprised but didn't show it.  Though, he shouldn't really be surprised that Interceptor like Relm…

"So, did you save me?"  Relm asked looking at him with her sweet blue eyes in question.

"Yes.  I found you unconscious in the middle of the forest, along with a beast that was there too.  Interceptor and I attacked it until it decided to retreat back into the forest."  He said, as he sat down and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes.  He then opened them again after he felt a pair of small arms wrapped around his torso in a warm embrace.  He looked down to see Relm giving him a hug.

"Thank you."  She said giving a small yawn.

"…"

He said nothing; he wasn't sure how to respond to this really.  It had been so long since anybody had actually hugged him or shown any affection towards him.  He felt old warm feeling coming back from his past.  It's been so long since he felt those.  Those feelings of care and love…

'Love…' 

He tensed slightly at the thought of the word.  It's been too long since the last time he experienced love.  Ever since she passed away…

'Zzzz…'

"…?"  His train of thought was interrupted by the small snores coming from the girl that had fell asleep against him, still hugging him.  He couldn't move because he didn't want to wake her so he just sat there.  He looked at Interceptor who was sleeping next to the campfire.  He looked down at Relm for a moment and gave a light smile, though unnoticeable.

"Goodnight little one…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Clyde… 

He could see her face.  It was she again.  Her dark blonde hair in curls and emerald green eyes.  Her soft pink lips curled into a soft smile as she looked at him.

_Quit blaming your self for everything that has happened…_

_Why don't you find love again…?_

_"I can't…that would be…"_

_Betraying me…?  No it wouldn't.  I know you love me but you have to let go…_

_She kissed his cheek gently and then backed away from him._

_Find someone for yourself and someone for your daughter also…and please, as soon as you get the courage to, tell Relm that you are her father.  She needs a parent in her life.  She needs someone that love's her and that she can love back.  I love you Clyde…_

_She smiled gently as the image of her started to fade away slowly._

_"Don't go!"_

_CRASSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

He awoke suddenly, not from his dream but from the loud crashing and breaking of tree limbs.  A light sweat coated his face under his mask as he looked around.  He saw Interceptor next to him, who must have heard noise also no doubt.

"You heard it too, right?  Well then, I guess I should go see what it was.  It's probably another pathetic monster looking for food…probably the one from earlier.  Watch Relm, I will return shortly."  Shadow said as he lifted Relm slowly off of him and laid her on the fur blanket.  Interceptor growled in disagreement of his master's decision to go by him self.  Shadow stood up and looked at the dog and shook his head.

"Do as I say.  She can't be left here alone."  He said as he walked off into the woods.  The dog obeyed his master and lay next to Relm on the fur blanket.

Shadow walked through the forest he unsheathing his short swords from his waist, they designed with great craftsmanship by the looks of it; the blades sharpened to their fullest as the tips glinted.  He looked around and noticed a tree branches and leaves on the ground and more ahead of him, he could also smell some blood too.

It has to be that beast…it'll be sorry it came back.

He thought to himself as he held up his blade as he started to near the area where the loud crash sound was heard.  Strange enough he saw a few feathers scattered around on the forest floor and stained slightly with blood.  He stopped shortly as he saw the rays of the moon shining down in a small area, there were no trees above so the moon shined it's glowing hues down in the area.  He approached slowly, holding his blades closely to him ready to attack; he heard small shifting as he approached.  As he reached his destination he was shocked to find that there was no monster here, but a young woman.  Dark ebony hair scattered over her face and on the ground, her skin a dark smooth tan color.  Blood covered most of her back, there were two deep cuts, one on each of her shoulder blade.  She curled herself up, her white clothes stained with blots of blood here and there.  Shadow shook his head slightly snapping out of his thoughts and then sheathed his swords to his side and walked slowly over to the young woman lying curled up on the ground.  Kneeling down, he looked her over and then spoke out to her.

"Are you conscious?"

Silence.

She didn't look at him or even respond at all to his question.  She seemed to just want to keep to herself, but her body was shaking a little and giving small shivers.

A monster might have attacked her from above…I'm curious of why it didn't finish her off.

He could see he wasn't going to get any response out of her so he stood back up and turned around about to leave; though he stopped and looked back at her.  Leaving a woman in a forest alone, injured and for any monster to maul her wouldn't be the right thing to do…no, he wasn't that cold hearted and uncaring.  He could at least take her with him and heal her wound and also, he couldn't really place his finger on it but something was just telling him to help her.  That he needs to help her…

…

He walked back over to her, leaning over and slipping his arms under her slender feeble form.  She made no notion of disagreement or disapproval as he picked her up; she still curled up in her original position.  Her head pressed against his chest, her eyes squeezed shut as her lips started to move a little mumbling a few words and then stopped.  He looked down at her, not sure of what she said but ignored it as he carried her off and back to the camp.  He felt awkward slightly as he carried her, he couldn't describe the feeling nor could he know why he was feeling it at all.  Who was this girl?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow laid her down on the large fur blanket next to Relm, who was awake now and sitting on her knees looking at the woman.  Her blue eyes looking down at her and a small frown on her lips.

"So she was just like that when you got there?"  She asked.

"Yes…" Shadow said, not commenting further on it.

"I wonder what happened to her…she looks so scared and hurt."  Relm said, her fingers touching the woman's hand.  She shifted a little from Relm's soft touch.  Interceptor then jumped out of a bush, it carrying a stem of herbs and other things.  He went over to his master and dropped them at his feet.

"I see you got the herbs for her wounds.  Good dog."  He kneeled down picking them up, not before petting the dog's head.

"Let me do it.  I'm really good at it!  I use to do this all the time."  She beamed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure."

"…"

He handed the herbs to her, though he wasn't sure about letting a nine-year old girl treat a wound, but he let her do so.  He trusted her.  Relm took them and then pushed the stained blood clothes down to the middle of her back.  Shadow turned his head away a bit as she did this, she looked at the deep gashes on her shoulder blades and then took the herbs and grind them into her hands for about two minutes or so and then squeezed her hands together.  Droplets then dripped from hand and downed over the wounds, the girl flinched and squirmed from the stinging feeling it had.  She then placed the damp crumpled herbs over the wounds and took some cloth and wrapped it over the wounds.

"Done!"  Relm exclaimed.

Shadow looked at Relm then down at the girl.  He then noticed the girl started to move around a little more and then her eyes slowly opened up.  They were a strange dark purple with a hint of blue also.  Her eyes looked around slightly as she leaned herself up, she looked at Shadow and then Relm.  She was silent and didn't make a sound.

"Are you alright?  You were really injured." Relm said as she looked at her.

She looked down slightly noticing her injury was patched up, so she didn't bleed to death this time.  It wasn't the first time this actually happened, but no one else knows that.  She nodded and looked at Shadow for a moment for awhile.  He felt slightly uncomfortable as she kept her gaze on him, but then looked back at Relm as she asked another question.

"So…what's your name?"

"…" She was silent, she looked down to her lap.  She almost looked as if she didn't know her name.

"You don't know your name do you?"  Relm said.

She seemed to think for a moment and looked down at her arm and then pointed at her shoulder.  Relm looked to where she pointed and noticed a letter that was written boldly in cursive.

"K'?  Your name is K'?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes."

~TBC~

Done.  This was a bit long I think.  I've been working on it most of the day.  I've already started on number three now.  I hope this is getting interesting for you.  Give a review if you like.


	3. Chapter Three

Ballad of a Fallen Angel 

A/N: This chapter has been re-done, half of it was cut but not anymore.   It is now fixed.  Enjoy.

Chapter Three

"I'll hike through the damn desert before I get on one of those overgrown chickens."       --Shadow 

Morning…

Daylight had finally arrived now.  The dark mist in the sky had faded away as the radiant rays of the sun kissed the sky, leaving marks of orange and gold.  A flock of birds flew over head with their wings spread and giving soft hymns of chirps.  Shadow slowly opened his eyes and giving a short yawn.  He stayed for almost the whole night as he watched Relm and the young woman K', as she went by, sleep.  He had to make sure that this girl was as innocence as she appeared to be.  One thing he has learned in his lifetime was that everything isn't always as it seems.  He learned that the hard way…  He focused his vision and looked around, his eyes fell upon Interceptor who was still sleeping in the same place from last night, and Relm was sleeping peacefully her arms curled up to her chest.  He then looked to K' who was sleeping against a tree, she still wearing her slightly blood stained clothes on her body.  He also noticed that she didn't have that fur blanket on her and it was on Relm.  She might have put it over Relm while she was sleeping.

So, I guess she is trustworthy… 

He thought to himself as he watched her sleep.  For some reason, she looked like she never had a wink of sleep in her entire life.  He got up and then walked over to her and examined her a little closer.  Though her skin was dark tan color, it seemed to be a little pale.  He narrowed his eyes and then started at her neckline, there was a bruise there that circled around her neck.  He wasn't sure of how she even got that; it couldn't have been when she was attacked in the forest.  He noticed that something might have been around her neck at one time.  It also must have been there for a very long time before she was able to get it off.  She then shifted in her sleep and mumbled a few words.

"Tsuan…please don't…master…" She said, a tear running down the corner of her eye as she buried her head down a little into her chest.

Shadow quirked and brow and looked at her.  He couldn't really understand what she had meant.  Tsuan?  He never really heard of the name before, so he wouldn't know who it was.  But the word master he could understand.

Could she… 

His train of thought was interrupted as Relm gave a long yawn as she sat herself up and rubbed her eyes.  Shadow moved way from the sleeping girl and then went over to Relm and spoke to her as she brushed a few strands of her blonde hair back, "I trust you slept well?"

Relm nodded still in a daze and stretched her arms out, "Uh huh, I did."  She looked down at the ground and sighed a little.  No trouble sleeping, just trouble with her dreams with that same woman in it every time.  Interceptor was now awake and went over to Relm and licked her face.  She giggled and then petted the dog on its head, "Good morning to you too."  She smiled and then thought of something.  She turned around and looked over at K' sleeping against the tree and then looked at Shadow, "Hey is she ok now?"

He shrugged and folded his arms, "I'm not sure but she seemed to have slept peacefully.  We shouldn't wake her…" He stopped and watched Interceptor lick at K's cheek.  She moved around murmuring and wrinkled her nose a bit.  "Interceptor stop that!" Shadow said, but a little to late as her eyes opened, her eyes looking up into his and then looking over at Interceptor who licked her face again.  She then jumped and backed herself up against the tree moving away from the dog in fright.

"There is nothing to fear.  The dog harms no one unless it knows you intend to harm it or anyone else."  Shadow said in a monotone voice.

Her eyes looked up from the ground and looked up at Shadow with her empty purple eyes that held a certain innocence to it.  Yet also was filled with sorrow, sadness, and unknown pain.  He looked into her eyes and felt a wave of grief and misery.  He felt himself drawn to her alluring empty eyes.  His body felt like it was standing in an ocean of misery and sorrow.  That look…he seen it before.  It's the one he always had; that look like she's lived through hell and somehow escaped it, but this unknown force has this everlasting hold on her spirit.  It never lets her forget what she's been through and what pain it caused her.  But why?  Why would this be happening to her?  What could have scarred her spirit for life?  Shadow felt uneasy as she stared at him.  He turned away not able to look at anyone eye to eye for once in his life, well since the first time he met his wife…  Everyone was never able to look him straight in the eye like she did…  K' then drew her vision away from him and looked at Interceptor.  Her hand reached slowly out to the dog cautiously until the dog's wet nose pressed against her hand for a moment and then licking her hand.  A small smile appeared on her lips and her eyes seemed to show a sign of relief.

"You look a lot better today.  Did you sleep well?" Relm asked suddenly as she spoke to K'.

K' pulled her hand back and let it rest in her lap.  She looked to Relm giving a nod to her question and started to speak in a soft tone.

"Somewhat…and if you were going to ask if my back was feeling better, it does.  And thank you very much…what was your name again?"

"It's Relm.  And you're welcome.  But you should really thank Shadow.  He's the one that found you and carried you here." Relm said.

"I see…thank you Shadow."  She said, as she stood up slowly using the tree to balance her self.  Shadow kept his back to her, his arms folded across his chest.

"You don't need to thank me.  It wouldn't be right to leave a bleeding woman stranded in the middle of a dark forest."  He said, not discussing it further.  K' said nothing, just looking down slightly.  Relm frowned a bit and then looked at K.

"Hey, how did you get here in the forest anyway?" Relm asked.  There was then an awkward silence that lingered for a moment.  It was uneasy.  K' seemed to be disturbed by Relm's sudden question.  Could she really tell this child how she ended up there?  She looked at the child and then ran a hand through her tangled ebony locks.

"I lost my way…" She said sighing and leaning back against the tree.  That's all she could really say.  Relm looked at her confused not really understanding, but she decided not to ask what it meant.  Shadow walked away from them for a moment and looked up at the sky.

"We should leave.  There should be a desert nearby here…" He said, he knowing that Edgar's castle would be there.  Though Edgar was never really too fond of Shadow.

"Oh, I think Edgar lives there right?  K' you could change into some clean clothes there.  We can use a chocobo to get there. I think someone started a chocobo ranch sometime back and he usually rent some of them out.  Chocobo's are so cute."  Relm said giggling.

Shadow tensed up as he heard the word 'chocobo'.  To tell you the truth, he never even liked the damn birds.  There were just like some huge yellow chickens; wild chickens that is.  So, he wasn't fond of the air head birds.

_I'll hike through that damn desert before I ever get on one of those overgrown chickens._

Relm put her hat on her heat and fitted it on her head securely and then walked over to K' and held her hand out, " Come on.  Let's go."  She smiled.

K' looked at her questionably, somewhat confused.  She looked at the girl's small hand that was held out to her in a symbol of friendship.  _Friend…  Could there be such a lovely word?  She couldn't recall that time she ever had a friend or someone so nice to her before.  She lifted her hand and took her hand gently.  K' looked at Relm who smiled at her and then tugged her along.  Shadow had started to make his way from the campsite with Interceptor behind him as Relm tugged the young woman along.  K' looked at the small girl pulling her along and then up at the sky._

How long will I remain free? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nightshade velvet drapery flowed down from the tops of the thirty-foot windows down to the tiled mirror floor lining the walls.  A tall figure entered the room, a man, a black velvet cape shrouded around him.  Strands of his sandy brown hair dangling in front of his dark narrowed eyes as they settled on focal point of the room.  A long velvet carpet of crimson extended before him and down as he walked down the carpet silently.  There seemed to be a slight chuckled at the end of the carpet as he came to a stop, where steps lead up to a thrown.  A figure was sitting in the cushioned throne, legs crossed over each other and hanging over the arm of the throne and head leaning back with long hair braided back down to their elbow.  The man kneeled down looking down at the floor and began to speak, "Your highness please forgive the intrusion.  I know you don't like to be bothered when you're relaxing but it is very important."

"It must be if you're interrupting me like this…go ahead and tell me then.  It had better be entertaining."  The person chuckled and waved a fan around that had ivory fur lining the top of it.

"It is somewhat…but not as entertaining you think it is."  He paused for a moment before taking a deep breath, "She's gone.  We couldn't find her…we found this out not too long ago and…"

"She's what!!"  The figure got out of the their position and stood up firmly, closing the fan up and hitting it against their palm.  Their grip on it tightening as their teeth gritted together.  Pointing the fan at the man, and saying angrily, "You better get all your troops together and find her!"

The man stood up and bowed, " I have already did that sire.  They are ready to go anytime now, I came here to inform of that and…"

"**SILENCE!!!" He growled, a red aura suddenly ascending from his body; hair rising and being suspended in thin air.  Eyes glowing an icy cobalt as his angered rise, "You tell your troops they better retrieve my precious toy and bring her back to me!  They have two days to find her and if they don't they will suffer dire consequences!  ****NOW!"**

"Yes, Tsuan.  Right away my lord. " He gave a bow before he departed quickly, not wanting to linger any longer dreading that Tsuan will unleash his harrowing power.

As soon as he left, Tsuan growled in anger.  His reflection on the mirror floor, strangely enough, was still casting off that fiery aura from his body.  His hands gripped harder on the fan until it snapped in two.

I will get you back.  My precious toy…you will soon be back in my grasp again and from then on you will never leave my sight…I will crush anyone that gets in my way.

He dropped the pieces of his broken fan on the floor they disintegrating as a icy flame engulfed them and burned until they became nothing but ashes.

"You will not be free for long…K'…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

K' then suddenly stopped, her eyes having a distant look in her eyes.  Her eyes filled with fear and wariness.  She turned her head looking up into the sky as she could feel this angered powered deep within her heart.

He knows… 

She thought to herself as a hand lay on her chest over her heart.  Closing her eyes, and shaking slightly.  Relm tapped her arm and looked at her with deep concern, "Are you alright?  Is there something wrong?"

"No…no nothing wrong.  I just had this feeling someone had called my name…that's all."

"Oh, well let's go we're almost there."  Relm said as she ran after Shadow to catch up with him.

K' gave a heavy sigh and looked by once more before she followed wearily with her eyes looking down at the ground.

He knows…and I know he is angered.

A gust of wind brushed by her and through her ebony tresses lifting it off her shoulders and back down.

Will anyone ever set me free…? 

~TBC~

_That's another chapter down.  Already finished chapter four now.  This is going to be a very long story too.  Have a long way to go.  Like the story so far?  Give a review.  This story will be more in depth._


	4. Chapter Four

Ballad of a Fallen Angel 

Chapter Four

"How the hell can that bird fly?" --Shadow 

"There it is!"

Relm exclaimed in excitement as she ran the hill where the small chocobo farm was stood, Interceptor running after her as she made her way up the hill.  K' and Shadow followed the two walking in mutual silence.  K's eyes were focused down at the grass as she walked up the hill; the expression on her face was full of weary and remorse and her eyes frivolous.  Shadow looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he noticing the distressed look on her face.  He then spoke to her, not looking at her and keeping his vision straight ahead, "You seem distressed.  Is there a problem?" Her eyes in slits as she kept her vision down at the ground, not bothering to look up as she continued walking with him.

"No…" She said gently and sighed a little.

"Eyes cast more than just their resplendent hues.  They can express feelings without using words; reflect the past and show the future." He said to her.

She stopped in her tracks, her head lifting up and looking ahead as shadow continued walking, "Yes, but they can also express pain and show misery.  You see it in my eyes and I can see it in yours.  We are equal in some ways.  But there is a difference…you confine yourself behind a mask.  You mask more than your face…you try to mask your past…" As soon as the words left her moth he stopped and turned his head looking at her.  An unusual tense connection between them as they looked at each other.

"Tell me…" She spoke with utmost calmness, "Do you wear your mask because you are afraid for others to find out who you really are?  Or do you wear it because you still live in the past?  You living in your own _shadow…" Her dark orbs looking into his own, his eyes showing utter and complete shock._

Shadow looked as if he was going to say something to her or comment at least, but strange enough he didn't.  Never in his life did he meet anyone with the audacity to ask or say that to him.  This woman showed no fear what so ever towards him.  You would almost say that she treated him as equal.  He turned his head back not saying a word to her as he started making his way up the hill towards the chocobo farm.  K' watched him as he emerged up the hill, she giving a slightly disappointed sigh.  In a way she was hoping he would answer question…but she knew he wouldn't.  Though, maybe in time he would.  At the top of the hill, the chocobo farm stood peacefully.  There was a small house with a tiled roof.  A tall tower, mostly likely where they keep some of the hay at, a large barn and in front of it were a few chocobo's strutting about fenced in by the wooden rail fence.  Relm was leaning over the top of the fence admiring the few lovely birds that swaggered inside the fence.  The birds ruffled their feathers yellow feathers and strutted about the fence, they making warbling and whistling sounds.  Relm giggled as she watched them with enthusiasm.  Interceptor seemed to be barking at one of the chocobo's, it having a ruffled mane and long scrawny legs and, strangely enough, it seemed to be miniature.  It was no bigger than Relm was.  Shadow walked next to Relm, but kept a distance between him and the overgrown chickens prancing around in the pen.  K' stopped shortly a little behind Relm she looking at the birds.

"Aren't they all cute?" Relm said giggling.

"…" Shadow gave a small mumble under his breath and folded his arm.

"Yes…they are quite wondrous. I have never really seen one before…" K' said as she looked at the large birds.

"Really?  Do the place you come from have any chocobo's there?" Relm asked.

K' looked down at the ground, "Well, not really.  I never really seen them around."

"Oh…so where do you come fro…" Relm question was interrupted as Interceptor started barking at one of the chocobo's.  The chocobo disregarded the dog's continuous barking; instead it whirled and kicked dust up at Interceptor.  It then waggled it's tail back and forth in a taunt and strutted off.  Relm giggled at little scene as Interceptor growled.

"Hehe…I don't think Interceptor likes chocobo's very much."

"Who wouldn't?" Shadow said to himself.

Interceptor, not taking to kindly to the chocobo's taunt, jumped over the top of the fence and started to chase after the chocobo.  The chocbo spread it's wings and gave high pitched whirling as it ran around, causing other chocobo's to go into panic and running around too.  Yellow feathers flying everywhere in commotion and chaos.  Shadow didn't seem to care that the dog was chasing the chocobo's but he didn't want to upset the owner.

"Interceptor heal!" He called out, but didn't obey his master and kept on.  The miniature bird ran up under a pair of long legs and hid.  Interceptor then stopped in front of the chocobo that small one had hidden under.  The chocobo, strange enough, was black and had deep blue eyes.  It was very unusual.  It kicked dust up and gave a loud whirl and started to run after Interceptor.  Interceptor, surprisingly, retreated and made loud whines and whimpers.  Shadow stared in utter shock as this large black bird chased after his dog…**HIS dog.  He didn't expect his own dog to high tail it and run from one of these large chickens.  It was embarrassing.  Interceptor jumped over the rail and kept running.**

**_WHIRRRRRR!!_**

"Wow, I didn't know Interceptor could run that fast." Relm said, watching Interceptor run and then the berserk bird flapped its wings violently and flew right over the fence and then continued chasing after Interceptor!

"How the hell can that bird fly?" Shadow said in some shock.

"Well, it looked more like glided or something." Relm said as she scratched the back of her head as she watched Interceptor run away from the wild bird.  A little man had then ran out of the small house, he dressed unusual; in a purple hat and some kind of cloak, and a slightly long white beard, he waving a wooden staff around.

"What in sam hill is going on!?" He said as he noticed the commotion going around.  The chocobo's inside the pen whirling as the large black one chased Shadow's dog around, "Not again!  He's loose again! Hey now you stop that!"  He yelled, as the bird kept chasing the terrified dog until they started to make their way after the man.  The little man then ran waving his cane, "Stop already!  You crazy animals!"  Relm really couldn't help but giggle at the hilarious sigh of this funny little man running from Interceptor and Interceptor running from the deranged chocobo.

"How strange…" K' said as she watched them run about in circles around the chocobo pen and everywhere else before they made their way over to them.  The little man ran behind Shadow and Interceptor jumped in his master's arms.  Shadow grunted as he held Interceptor in his arms, the dog whining and whimpering.

"Ugh…old man can't you get that bird under control?!" He said.

"Fraid not.  When Scallop gets angry he never stops for anything.  We'll be lucky if he doesn't completely trample over us." He said.  Shadow groaned and watched as the reckless bird charged at them.  There wasn't any place to run to at all…  Strange enough, K' walked in front of them as she looked at the bird with her dull eyes.

"Is she crazy?  She's gonna get trampled."  The chocobo rancher said.

"K' get out of the way!" Shadow said, but to no avail as she didn't move.  Relm ran over to her tryi8ng to pull her arm back, Shadow calling after.  A unnoticeable glow settled in her eyes as they focused upon the chocobo's deep pending azure eyes, she holding out her hand at the large bird it giving a whirl and stopping just a foot or so in front of her.  It staring at her a peculiar look in its eye.  The chocobo farmer looked a little flabbergast.

"Well I'll be…he actually stopped."  He hopped in joy and walked over to K'. "Hey young lady…do you think you would want to ever run a chocobo farm?  That skill of yours would come in handy."

"Um…" she scratched the back of her head not sure of what to say.  Shadow stepped in, forgetting to put Interceptor down.

"We are sorry for the all the commotion that has happened.  We just need to rent a chocobo."

"Rent?  Ah, I'm sorry but I can't do that because…" The little man scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment, "…uh, can't think of why."

"Aren't you kind of old to be a rancher?" Relm asked.

"Oh!  That's it.  I remember now…I'm getting to old now…and my memory is pretty bad.  You see I'm going to retire and live in the mountains.  No use for having a chocobo's anymore…except my green one that's in the stable."

"Huh?  What about the other one's?" Shadow asked.

"Those they were…um…sorry can't think of why." The old rancher said looking down and tapping the end of his cane against the ground.

My patience with this old man is getting thin… 

Shadow thought to himself, frowning as he watched the old rancher.  He then suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "Now I remember!  They are wild one's never really trained them that much so I'm going to let them go."

"Oh no.  Now we won't be able to travel in the desert." Relm said.

"Oh, you're on a journey then?  Well…" He looked at them and over at K' who was rubbing the top of Scallop's head. "Hmm, well I suppose you can take old Scallop here.  Bird is nothing but trouble around me.  But I think with this young lady around you won't have any trouble."

"Really!?  Oh, thank you!" Relm smiled as she pranced over to the black chocobo and petted it.

"Thank you…how much do we owe you?" Shadow asked going for the small sack on his side.

"Nope.  No price.  You can keep the bird.  Where I'm going I won't need any use for it."

"I see.  Thank you.  Oh, what is your name?"

"My name?  It's…um…that's funny I forgot." He said scratching his head.

"Nevermind…" Shadow said as he walked over to Relm and K'.  Interceptor whimpered a little as they neared the bird, he rubbing his back showing some kind of strange compassion for his dog, "You'll be fine.  It's just a bird."

"Let's go!  I want to ride!" Relm said as she tried to mount the bird, but was a little short to hop up on it.  Scallop bent down to Relm's height and let her climb on, along with K'.

"Hehe…he's nice.  Come on Shadow get on." Relm said.

Shadow looked at the bird, he giving a small deep breath before he approached the bird and mounted it…he holding Interceptor in his lap.  The bird was large, it look like it could almost fit another person on it.  Scallop got back up, standing proudly on its long legs as it ruffled its wings.  Shadow tapped his heel against the chocobo's side it giving a whirl and trotted off heading over to the where the grass and desert meet.

Relm waved her hand waving at the chocobo rancher, "Bye!  And thank you!"

He waved his cane, "You're welcome."  He said as he watched them ride off; then suddenly hopped up in surprise and yelled out, "…shucks!  I remember my name now!  It's…" They were already too far to hear the old rancher.  He then stroked his beard for a moment and then turned around going back to his home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Scallop trotted steadily as it ran against the hot sand of the desert, as the sun's heavy warm rays beat down upon the ground.  It's feet kicking up sand behind it as it raced through the desert.  Interceptor was sitting in Shadow's lap with K and then Relm sitting in front of him.  Relm seeming to enjoy the ride and Shadow, on the other hand, was having some discomfort.  Relm giggled her hands pressing down into the bird's thick feathers.

"Hehe, this is so great.  Isn't this fun?" She turned around and smiled.

"…"

Shadow groaned slightly as Interceptor hanging its head over the side, he saying something under his breath that she couldn't make out.

K' seemed to give a smile, "Yes.  It's very exhilarating."  She said, as she looked up at the shining orb in the sky, the clouds slowly gliding by.  For her, this was like a once in a lifetime experience.  She was always confined inside walls with a ceiling over her head.  She groaned at the harsh memories coming back, the round verdant lambent earrings she wore glimmered and had a dim glow to them.  Relm looked at the jewelry, intrigued by them.

"Hey, those are really pretty earrings…where you get them?" Relm asked.

"…" She thought for a moment, she didn't want to lie, well she just wouldn't elaborate on them, "They were a gift."

"Ohh, they're real pretty." Relm said with a yawn and leaned back against K' her head against her chest as she closed her eyes taking a short nap.  K' looked down at the girl a bit bewildered by the girl's actions, she never had close contact with anyone, especially a child.  Relm felt some comfort and safety as she lay back against her.  She never felt this way ever since…

I never seen her look more peaceful… 

Shadow thought to himself as he looked at the two.  It was, somewhat, a very comforting and heart warming view.  The young girl nestled against K' her mind wandering off into her re-occurring dreams.

Mommy… 

~TBC~

Took me awhile to do this…I'm typing all this out of my head.  Lol.  I only stop when I can't think anymore.  I'm working on the next chapter…and of course Edgar will be in it.  Oh yea, I forgot…can someone tell me what the name of his castle is…I kind of forgot... I know Monty knows.  And someone send me a list of all the towns and mountains.  I don't have the Internet anymore so I forgot the names and stuff.  Well Monty you can send it to me if you can.  Feel free to review.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Ballad of a Fallen Angel

Chapter Five

__

'Such a marvel of beauty that has came here.' –Edgar

The steel structure stood firmly in the small sand dunes, as the castle of Figaro stood tall and firm in the middle of the warm desert. Guards paraded about the large structure either scouting around the castle or trying not to stand in one spot to long because of the sun. The clothes they wore were much different now. Their armor and clothes were much lighter now, because most of the guards use to pass out from the heat of the sun. Especially, when they were wearing heavy armor on them, but not anymore. The inside structure was just as the outside, just a little bit more elegant. There were rugs and long velvet runners going down the hallways and a flight of stairs. There were also a few paintings against the walls also. Just a few, there were actually more in the throne room. Though, King Edgar was no where to be found. For he was standing upon the balcony, looking outward to the stretching desert. Long blond tresses were pulled back into a ponytail neatly, with a blue ribbon tied into a bow. His azure eyes looking outward, his mind seeming to wander off as he was thinking of important matters. Sabin gave a long yawn as he was lying on top of the wall. He came every once in awhile to Figaro castle to visit his castle. Sabin was always traveling across the land. That's what he does best and what he lives for. Edgar had offered him to stay with him, but he declined the invitation. Though, he promised he would come and visit him at least one a month. He usually stayed a few days and would leave for two or three months to explore the land again. Edgar never really understood why his brother traveled so much. He wondered what he was looking for…if he was looking for anything.

Sabin eyes were closed as he his arms were behind his head as he was sleeping on the narrow wall. Ah yes, this was so peaceful. It was peaceful until he heard a loud yell, which made him topple off the side of the wall. With quick reflexes he grabbed the edge, he dangling there for a moment before he lifted himself up and over onto the stone floor. "Ah, that was too close for comfort." He said, giving a sigh of relief as he looked over the edge and down to the ground, he could see there was a small commotion brewing. From what he could see, the guards at the door were trying to talk to some man dressed completely in black. Also, there were two others that were sitting on top black chocobo by the looks of it.

__

Black? That's weird. I've never seen a black chocobo before.

He thought to himself as continued looking below. He couldn't quite place it but that man dressed in all black seemed familiar. He knew he remember meeting him once before…what was his name again? A guard then walked through the doors behind him and looked over the edge.

"I don't believe it. He's still there." The guard said with a groan.

"Who is? That man down there?" Sabain asked.

"Yes, he's been down there for awhile. He wants to talk with King Edgar, but his highness can not be disturbed. And that ninja man is threatening us." He said.

__

Ninja? I think I might know who he is now…of course!

"Well, don't do anything just yet. I'll go get my brother." Sabin said as he ran though the opened doors and then going down a flight of stairs and up the hallway into the throne room. He looked around and saw no sign of his brother, though he knew where he might be. He walked over to the large throne that had tapestry behind it, he pulled it back and there was a hallway hiding behind it. Sabin emerged down the narrow hallway until he reached the end, where a large balcony was and there was his brother standing there as he thought. He walked over to him and called out his name…but Edgar didn't seem to hear him as he was daydreaming. Sabin then wrapped an arm around his brother's neck and started to ruffle his hair. This got a reaction out of him.

"What the…Sabin! Stop, you're messing my hair!" He said, as he slipped out of his brother's hold after much struggling. His hands going to his hair as he fixing it back to his original state. He hated it when he did that.

"Sorry, but you didn't hear me. Since, you were in that daze again." He said, crossing his arms over his burly chest.

"I wasn't in a daze." Edgar said in defense as he finished fixing his hair and brushed a strand of his blond hair behind his ear. "I was just thinking."

"If you say so…anyway there's a problem outside. Someone needs to see you. You might want to come down." He said.

"I suppose. If it's important." Edgar said, as he turned around and walked off the balcony down the narrow hallway. He pulling the tapestry back and emerged from behind his throne, followed by his younger brother Sabin. As they were making their way to the entrance Edgar greeted some of the servants, the **female** servants anyway. Sabin shook his head slightly at this. This was almost a daily thing he did sometimes.

"Explain…" Shadow said in a monotone, with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the guards. They were uncomfortable as they were under his gaze, not to mention just his presence here.

"Er…w-w-we can't give you passage inside. You would need King Edgar's permission or invite to enter."

"Invite? This is my invite." In a blink of an eye he unsheathed the long pointed dagger from his hip. The blade gleaming as rays of sunlight bounced off it. The guard seemed to step back, one of them nearly stumbling over. K' looked a bit perplexed at the scene, she then looked down at Relm rubbed her shoulder trying to wake her, since she had been asleep for the whole trip.

"Relm… Relm? Wake up, I think we're here now." She said, as she shook her gently waking her. Relm yawned, as she shifted against the front of her body. The ten-year-old sat up just a little and rubbed her eyes. Her blue eyes looking up at K', her vision blurred and she still half-asleep.

"Mommy?" She said and rubbed her eyes. K' blinked in confusion, not understanding too much of what she meant.

__

I wonder why she said that…did she think I was her creator?

"Oh it's you K'." She said, as she was wide-awake now. She sitting up stretching her arms and then looking around, "We must be here now, right?"

K' nodded slightly, "Yes, I suppose this is it. I think that Shadow is asking them let us in."

Relm turned her head, looking at the guards who were in fear of him, along with Interceptor, "Not asking…more like telling them to." Relm and K' continued watching, before the doors had started to open and Sabin and King Edgar had emerged out.

"Who is that?" K' asked.

"The one with all the muscles is Sabin and the one dressed fancy is Edgar." Relm answered.

"I see."

"There is no need for such barbaric actions here." Edgar said as he held out a hand.

"Hey, so I was right. You're Shadow right? I remember you now." Sabin said. Shadow looked at him, seeming to recognize him. He narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I'm very sorry Mr.…Shadow, but I can't tolerate such actions like these. If you're going to continue threatening my guards you'll have to leave."

"It's not a option." Shadow said, as he sheathed his dagger back. Relm had taken the liberty of stepping in at this point. She and K' had got off of Scallop and walked over to them.

"What he means is that we came here because we needed to get our friend here some clean clothes to wear. There wasn't a close enough town for us to go to and Narshe is all the way north." She explained to them very sweetly. K' walking up behind her.

"It would mean a great deal to us." K' said.

Edgar looked at the young girl, "I see…well perhaps, but I'm not sure if…" He stopped in mid-sentence as his vision moved up from Relm and to the young woman standing behind her. He walked over to her as if he was in a daze, he grasping her hands in his own and looking at her.

"Such a marvel of beauty that has come here." He said, looking at her with a smile.

"Um…thank you?" She said confused, not understanding his actions. All of a sudden, she was feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable. Sabin put a hand over his face and shook his head and gave a sigh. This is the same ritual he goes through every time he meets a pretty face.

__

My brother is such a Casanova.

He thought to himself, he thinking it was pretty lame how he was always doing this.

"So, can you?" Relm asked, looking up at him. Edgar nodded, he answering her but his vision upon the young woman.

"Of course you can. I'm sure there are some clean clothes for your beautiful friend to wear here and if you like you can all stay the night. Even this Shadow person…" Edgar said.

"I wonder how far my blade can penetrate his head." Shadow said to himself.

"It probably wouldn't go in very far though his thick head. I wouldn't try. You would either break your blade or it would get stuck." Sabin said sarcastically, he putting his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky. Not sure if he could look at his brother swooning over another pretty girl again.

"I am Edgar Figaro. Ruler here and also of South Figaro. So, what is the name you go by my dear?"

"My name is K'." She said, wearily.

"K'? What a strange name, but it fits a beauty of her stature. Please, enter my home and make yourselves comfortable." He said, leading her in. K' looked back at Relm who just shrugged and followed her along with Interceptor, but one of the guards had stopped momentarily.

"No, dogs allowed in the castle." He said, but jumped as Interceptor growled at him.

"The dog stays. Leave him alone and it may not eat you." Shadow said, walking up the stairs and entering the castle with Sabin following. Interceptor growled at the guard once more before he emerged inside after his master.

__

I guess I'll never hear the end of this from Edgar.

Sabin thought to himself as he continued listening to his brother talk on and on with perplexed girl. She just nodding her head a little, showing some interest. Though, she didn't really have the faintest idea of what he was talking about, except the compliments he gave her. Edgar's suave and poised talking was annoying Shadow now, almost more than Sabin. He really couldn't stand men like that at all. Of course, long ago he actually acted like that when he had first met his wife. He couldn't be like that anymore, so that's why Edgar being in his presence wasn't exactly pleasant. After walking down a hallway and turning a few corners he came to a door and opened it, the room was well furnished. There were two maids that were tidying the room a little as they entered. "You are welcome to stay here. I think there are some clothes in the dressers, so feel free to wear them." He then motioned over to the maids, they walking over to him. "Run a bath for this young lady and clean her thoroughly." The maids nodded, "Yes, King Edgar." One of them ran off to go get a towel and the other pulled K' in as she was looking around the room and blinked. There was an opened door in the room that led to the bathroom. Relm followed as she looked around, "Wow, this room is big. Even the bed is big. Hey, K'? Can I stay in here with you? I don't like staying in a room by myself." She said, looking at her as the maid had sat her on the bed.

"Hmm? Of course, I don't mind if you want too." She said, as the maid was pulling back clothes and was starting to unwrap the bandages around her shoulder blades.

"Well, since they are using this room I'm sure you and your…dog can stay across from them. Just make sure the dog doesn't jump up on the bed or chairs." Edgar said, as he turned around looking at Shadow.

"You can't take a bath with this on." She said as she unwrapped the bandages. The other maid had walked in with a towel now.

"Don't take it off…her wound probably hasn't healed yet." Relm said.

"Wound? What wound?" Edgar asked, as he started to walk in but was pushed out by the little girl.

"You can't come in. She's not decent. You can come in when we're done." She said, and closed the door. Unfortunately, when Edgar tried to ask something else the door had made contact with his nose, which was indeed painful. He cupped his hand over his assaulted sore nose. Sabin snickered under his breath at the hilarious scene in front of him, his cheeks a light red as he was tempted to burst out laughing. Shadow seemed amused by this, he smirking at the King's misfortune. Edgar turned looking at them with a glare, he looking at Sabin with an annoyed look and talked in a low voice with his speech distorted, which made the situation more hilarious, "Dun't say a ward, booth of you." Sabin bit his lip, he trying to hold in his laughter and was a little short of breath also. He gave a 'who me?' look, he snickering a little. Shadow remained silent, though Edgar could tell he wanted to rub it in. Shadow then sidestepped and extended an arm granting the _king_ passage…now he was rubbing it in. Edgar growled and took his leave with his hand over his nose as he left. He could her Sabin laughing, of course. _No respect…no respect what so ever._

"I don't believe it…" Relm said as she looked at K's back. It was completely healed now. She wasn't sure how. She remembered when her back was bloody and that she had deep long cuts in her shoulder blades. Her wounds couldn't have healed in such a short period of time. Though, there were scars left there though. They were a little visible, as they were light brown scars. K' wasn't sure how to respond or even explain to why or how her wound had healed so fast. Both maids then finished undressing her and led her into the bathroom where they put her in a bathtub with warm water. They beginning to scrub her skin and wash her hair. K' closed her eyes as she did not want to get soap in them. They cleaning all the dirt off of her body and out of her hair as they worked it into a fine lather and then pouring water over her head, rinsing her hair thoroughly. Relm was sitting on the large bed pondering on how her wounds could have healed in such a short time.

__

Those herbs I have used couldn't have healed them just like that…maybe the wounds weren't that bad, but they looked really bad to me and I know Shadow saw them too. I just don't understand.

After the maids bathed her for ten minutes, washing her body until there wasn't any dirt detectable o n her body. She was wrapped in a towel and pulled back into the room. One of the maids drying her and the other combing her hair, straightening it. K' winced as the maid was struggling to comb the tangles out in her hair. After awhile, she had finally finished straightening her hair. She pulled it back into a long ponytail and took a ribbon and tied it at the top of her head along with some bells. The other maid had finished drying her body and had picked out a nice set of clothing for her. Shadow and Sabin could here some slight commotion inside of the room. Sabin had finally stopped his hysterical laughing from what happened to his brother

"What do you think?" K' asked as she looked at Relm and then the maids. She was dressed in long silk pants that stopped above her ankles, a long blue sleeveless vest that stopped at her waist and was tied by a sash, covered over the long sleeve silk shirt under it. Relm nodded in approval, "I think it looks nice on you." K' smiled at the blonde girl. The maids also nodded in approval before they took their leave. The door opened and the two maids then left, they making their way down the hallway. Relm tugged K' over to the doorway for Sabin and Shadow to see, "How does she look? She looks so much better than before, huh?"

"Oh yes. Those clothes fit her well don't you say?" Sabin asked, as he looked over at Shadow. He folding his arms and giving a small mumble, it was very rare that he would actually compliment anyone.

"They're nice…"

Sabin then looked at them before talking, "Well, as my brother had said you are all welcome to stay here and spend the night. I suppose you might want to rest, before dinner?" He said. K' nodded a little, " I think I might. It's been a long journey. Thank you for kindness once again." She said, as she went back inside of the room. Sabin then decided he should go check on Edgar to see if he would be nursing his nose or that ego of his one. Shadow walked over to the room across from theirs; Interceptor had walked as soon as he opened the door. As he was about to emerge inside, a small hand tugged on the fabric around his waist. He turned and looked down at Relm. "Yes?" Relm looked up at him with her blue eyes and spoke in a small tone, "I need to tell you something. I think it's important." He looked at her for a moment, she seeming to give a pleading look up at him for awhile, before he would give in. Of course, he did. He surrendered by kneeling down to the girl's height and looking at her eye to eye so she would feel a little more comfortable.

"Now…what did you want to tell me?" He asked. She leaned over and whispered to him, but check to make sure no one was listening first.

"It's about K'. I think there's something wrong." She said, a little wearily.

"How wrong?"

"Well…when the maid had unwrapped the bandages the wounds were all closed up and healed. I just thought it was strange that they would do something like that…is that normal?" She asked. He looked at her a little surprised, but didn't want to alarm her. "No, it's not really that normal, but don't worry about it." He said, as he glanced over to the other room, the door half opened.

__

Not normal at all…wounds don't' heal that fast. There's something strange about that young woman, but I'm not sure what it is.

Yes, there was a hidden origin behind her, but it was no one else concern but her own. She didn't want to burden anyone or get them involved. K' then winced, her head throbbing a bit as she then held it. He was trying to reach her. If he did, he would be able to control her again. She had to block him or use some kind of barrier. She try to concentrate and flush the waves of repress out of her mind.

**__**

AHHHHHH!

Terra sat up in bed, holding her head tightly. Sweat running down the side of her face as this pain had entered her mind. That familiar pain she had felt when she was under Kefka's control once before, but how was she feeling this? She wasn't under any mind control anymore…was she? Her body shook from some shock, but stopped after awhile as the pain was starting to come to a slow halt. She gave a heavy sigh of relief, but looked at her sweating hands her eyes closing and her head tilted forward.

__

It's happening again…

~TBC~

__

Phew, that took me awhile. I was going to make it longer, but I'm tired. This is about eight pages worth of a chapter about. It's almost nine. Ugh, it'll be awhile before I can do the next chapter. Give me a week or so. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Ballad of a Fallen Angel

Chapter Six

__

'I…lost…my…sketch pad…' –Relm

Tsuan twirled a single strand of his long brown hair around his gloved finger in some irritation, as he seemed to be thinking and awaiting for some news if they had found his precious K' yet. Though, he knew that she would come back regardless even if he didn't send his minions out to search for her. She would sooner or later. He knew that she couldn't survive much longer out in a world she's never seen before. His thoughts wandered back to their last encounter. Just before she had disappeared.

__

Steps were heard as they made their way slowly to the wooden door that was well guarded by three soldiers. They stepped aside as 'he' was walking towards them, one of them opening the door for him as he emerged inside the room and then shutting the door as he was inside. The room seemed to be dark as the only source of light seemed to be coming from the window as the moon cast its blue rays into the room onto the floor and near the wall. There was slight shuffling in the room and along with small sounds. He walked around to the other side of the bed where a figure was sitting in the corner; part of the moon's rays fell slightly over the female's form. It fell just over her eyes and then her lap; the rest of her body was over shadowed with darkness. Her hands were in her lap as she was breathing gently. The light reflected off her dark orbs they giving a small glimmer. He was standing in front of her, but her vision remained looking at the floor.

__

"My dear, what are you doing sitting alone in the dark again? I seem to always find you here when I check on you." He said, looking at her.

She looked up momentarily looking into his own eyes and then glanced over at the window. Strands of her dark hair dangled in front of her face as her melancholy expression didn't change, but she did begin to speak.

"Tsuan…why do you keep me in your grasp to tightly and enclosed behind the walls?" She said in a monotone, looking from the window back to him. Tsuan just laughed and then shook his head. A hand brushing some of his chocolate tresses behind his ear, that was tied back neatly with a bow. He looked at her looking slight amused by her question.

"You are being quite naïve. Why must you ask questions you already know the answer too? But if you want me to tell you again, then gladly. I keep you here since you are very precious. Besides, people like me and only me of course, should own precious things." He said, holding her chin and looking at her.

Own…so she was just someone's possession. To stay incased behind glass, like a fragile china doll for only looks. Was that her only purpose? She looked at him as he held her chin and then looked down in some disappointment. He only gave a smirk and kissed her forehead before he leg go of her.

"Maybe you'll realize how important you are in time." He said, before standing up and moving away from her as he went over to the door, it opening up before him slowly and then closing behind as he left, leaving her alone once again. She crawled herself over to the window and looked up at the full moon.

Tsuan chuckled just a little, shaking his head. Yes, she would know exactly how precious she was. Ah, yes this appeal to him amusing, but he did want her back. The girl was his most prized possession along with the valuable thing with her that he needs and that was…

__

Tssssuuuuaaannn…

He opened his eyes as he heard his name, as there was a low hissing noise in the room. Tsuan yawned and pulled his head back and looked up at the ceiling at the figure creeping on all fours. It didn't look quite human. It's skin seem to be pale and it was bald, leather straps crossing over its face. It dressed in body suit that stopped at it ankles, as it's feet were large and flat and had long sharp toenails that was about the same as it fingers. There seem to be a few more these creatures lingering around the room, some behind the curtains, others on the wall, and on the floor. The one on the ceiling fell down off the ceiling and then onto the floor on its feet nimbly. It squatting down with its arms hanging down and it's nails dragging against the velvet carpet. Tsuan then pointed a fan at the creature, "Watch what you're doing. You'll tear up my velvet rug." The creature hissed once again before it crawled towards him up the steps where the throne was. Tsuan then sat up coughing and unfolded his fan and held it in front of him. His hand covered over his mouth and nose, "That's as far as you will come near me. The sight of you in my presence is bad enough, but your fowl odor is worse." He said, in a distasteful tone as his fan waved back and forth. The creature stopped, of course and stayed in its squatting position before it began to speak in a hissing manner. 

__

Youuuuuu called for usssssss master?

"Of course, you wouldn't be here if I didn't. It's not exactly often that I summon such repulsive creatures before me. That's beside the point, I want you and your retched lackeys to be ready to head out to find K'. And you know whom I mean too. I'm certain that Titus hasn't found her yet. If he doesn't you will be sent. Understood?" He said, looking at the creature. It nodding its head and hissing in a low tone.

__

Yessssss, we will beeeeee near sirrrrrrrree.

"Yes, yes. Now take your vile selves away you're starting to spread your stench through out my castle." He said, fanning his face. The creatures obeyed they crawling out of sight and leaving the room as quickly as they got there. He despised these creatures; the only thing they were good for was killing others. That's the only reason why he would keep such nefarious creatures. He coughed, as he could smell that stench that was left behind. "Lovely, now the windows have to be open to get rid of that disgusting stench." Tsuan fanned himself for a moment and glanced at one of the large windows, his eyes narrowing at it.

__

I might have to consult the prophet…if it has to come to that…

Colors of blue faded into a lighter blue, then to a yellow, orange, and a peach color as the colors seem to pain the sky as the sun was setting. The sounds of laughs and giggles echoed through Castle Figaro as Relm ran through the hallways with Interceptor trailing behind her as she was playing a game of tag. The dog seemed to know the concept of the game as he chased behind her trying to touch her with its nose. No one really bothered telling her to stop especially when that dog was around. In one of the bedrooms, K' was lying on the bed, a light sweat coating her face as she groaned and turned onto her side. She had been sleeping since she was given new clothes to wear. Strange, that's all she seemed to really do. She had told Relm that she was having a bad headache and was going to sleep for awhile. Relm decided to let her sleep awhile, well mostly because Shadow recommended she did. She groaned and turned her head to the side, she was having another nightmare. Darkness, her whole body was surrounded by darkness just like before. Chains were endorsed to her wrists and ankles as she was bonded securely. More of them seem to emerge from the assent darkness. K's hand clawed at the pillow under her head as she gave a small groan and turned her head side to side. Her breathing was slightly shallow as she inhaled and exhaled. The earrings she was wearing were starting to give off strange glows, as she was still asleep. The more she went into her nightmares, the more the earrings gave off radiant glows. A strange chill, out of nowhere, passed through the room. The curtains flapped back and forth gently in the air and the back down to the floor. K's eyes then opened suddenly, as the loud sound of barking woke her up. She sat up in the bed, her face having a light sweat. Her eyes gazed in front of her as she could see Interceptor at the foot of the bed barking. It nearly scared her out of her wits, just giving a shriek; she backed up to the headboard as the dog gave out alarming yelps. The room felt colder as the earring on her left ear stopped glowing. The other earring then stopped glowing now, as Shadow had walked in. He looked at Interceptor and then at K' who was sitting against the headboard looking slightly disturbed. Relm poked her head inside and looked around, "Hey, what's going on?"

"I…Interceptor just startled me as I woke up. That's all," She said, wiping her forehead. Interceptor gave an uncomfortable growl. Shadow looked down at his disgruntled dog.

"I don't know what has gotten into Interceptor, but I'm sure it won't happen again…" He said, the dog stopping his actions.

Relm walked over to Interceptor and waved a finger, "Yeah, Interceptor. That wasn't nice." The dog lay on the floor and gave a groan and whimper from the meager scolding it got from Relm. Its head lay on its paws as it gave another grunt. Relm then rubbed her arms and looked around, "Ooh, it's really cold in here."

"I probably left the window up while I was sleeping," K said quickly as she got up off the bed and put her shoes on and walked towards the door, "I think I'll take a walk around the castle or just look around."

"Oh! Let me show you around, I've been everywhere!" Relm said, taking her hand and running out the door dragging K' along with her.

Shadow watched them as they left and looked at both of the windows. Neither one of them were opened or even cracked. It was barely night and it surely wasn't that cold outside in the middle of a desert. He looked around and then up at the ceiling. To his surprise, he found there was some slight frost on the ceiling.

__

Now, this is very unusual…

He thought to himself for a moment. Something wasn't right, he knew there was something amiss. Though, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He looked back at Interceptor who wagged its short tail at its master. "I guess you sensed something wasn't right either…" He said, looking at the dog and then around the room not seeing anything else that looked unusual before he exited the room with Interceptor trotting behind him.

Relm about went around the whole castle as she was showing K' nearly every inch of it. She was even showing her the chocobo stables. They couldn't put Scallop in the stables with the other chocobo's, namely because the black chocobo doesn't get along with the other birds. There were feathers and squawking, as Scallop wasn't exactly making a good impression. Relm was enjoying this more than K' was. She's never had so much fun, since she use to travel among the land with everyone. She opened the doors from the inside, going out onto the balcony looking outwards. "Look, isn't it pretty?" She said, smiling. K walked up to the balcony shortly with her hands over each other. She glanced at the sky as sun was making patters on pink and orange and painted over the blue that was left in the sky. It did look beautiful. She remembered looking at the sky, but from behind the surface of glass most of the time. Her fingers gripped at the edge of the stone under her hand as she looked at the sunset, her eyes glistening as she looked at the sight. Relm looked at her for a moment with her head turned noticing her expression; it looked like she was on the verge of tears now. The young girl turned her head looking at her in concern.

"Are you all right?" She asked, looking at her with her round blue eyes. K' snapped out of her thoughts. She blinking before her eyes dried a bit as she turned her head towards the blonde hair girl who looked at her uneasily. She gave a reassuring smile to her and nodded.

"I'll be fine…I was just thinking…" She said solemnly.

"About what?" She asked, curious.

"Um, well about something that happened awhile back…that's all," She then smiled and looked at her. "Well, thank you for showing me around the castle."

Relm grinned ear to ear and nodded her head, "You're welcome! I had fun doing it. Oh, I know what I can show you next!"

K' smiled and looked at the girl a little amused, "All right, what is it?"

"My drawings." She said, smiling.

"Draw.ings…? They're like sketched or art right?" She said a little questionably. Relm nodded.

"Yeah, I keep them all in my…" She paused as she had just realized something. Her eyes widen; her expression filled with worry and dismay, "No, no…I don't believe it…" Her blue eyes glistened a bit as she realized something. K' placed a hand on the girl's shoulder looking at her in concern. She feeling a twang of pain, she never saw anyone else cry before…except herself. She felt a bit sorry for the girl; she jumping a little as Relm buried herself into her stomach and rubbed her face back and forth against the fabric of her shirt leaving stains of wet tears against it. K' hesitantly rested both her hands on the girl's shoulder as she tried to soothe her the best she could. Watching Relm sniffled and mumbled a bit as she sobbed.

"I don't understand…what is troubling you so?" She asked, not quite making out her words at first. The words were starting to become clearer slowly, as she listened to her.

"I…sniff…lost…it…sniff," She said between small sobs and sniffles.

K' blinked looking at her quizzically, "Lost what?"

"I…lost…my…sketch pad…" She said, lifting herself off of her and rubbed her eyes. "I must have left it behind when Shadow had found me unconscious…I thought I had it with me. It's really important to me…because I got it for my birthday three years ago, which is also tomorrow." She said rubbing her puffy red eyes. K' looked at her blinking wondering what a 'birthday' was. She knew she had heard it once before. Hmm, oh! Now she remembers. It's the day, which one was born on and they sometimes celebrate it. She thinks she remembered reading it in one of her books…K' thought for a moment and wondered if she ever had a birth date. She looked at the blonde shorthaired girl with some sympathy. It must be hard to lose something that's dear to you. Somewhat how she lost her freedom…

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe, whenever we can we can go back and retrace steps…" She said, trying to reassure the girl. Relm gave a small nod and dried up eyes a little.

"I guess…" She said, stopping her sobs. "I think…I might go lay down. I'm kind of tired…" She said, as she turned around her face not holding that joy and spirit she had once before as she walked through the large doors and disappeared. K' frowned a little and then turned her head outwards looking at the sky colors dimming down into darkness and the outstretching desert. The cool winds brushing against the sand as the desert's night winds came. Her raven hair billowing sideways with strands brushing against her face. A thought coming across her mind for a moment, before she turned around and emerged back inside of the castle of Figaro.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Terra held her head for a moment as the pain subsided, she staggering from the bed and over to the window as she regained her balance now. Her eyes looking through the pane glass at the sleeping town of Narshe, as a blanket of night had covered over the town. Smoke emerging out of a few houses, as residents left their fireplaces or pot belly stoves on through the night to keep their homes heated. A few guards, that had the night shift, roamed the damp streets of Narshe. Nothing really happens at night that much, but it made the citizens feel safe at nighttime though. There was less trouble making in Narshe, it was pretty much a peaceful town. Terra gave a small sigh, relaxing a little as she watched the town that was settled into peaceful silence and darkness. It seemed to relieve her, a trickle of sweat running down the side of her face. She rubbing her hand against her wet forehead, it coming through her long tresses of green hair that was tangled a little. Creaks were made as the sounds of footsteps were made, as someone outside the room was walking up the stairs. The steps stopping at her door and then knocks coming. Terra turned her head, she mumbling softly.

"Come in…" She said.

The door opened slowly making a few squeaks, a young man walking in with short dusty blonde hair. It looking a bit of gray and blonde mixed though. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet, as they were bare. He was clad in dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He looking over at his female companion in concern, "Terra, are you all right? I heard footsteps moving around upstairs and then that scream before you were moving around."

The green hair girl looked at him with her dull eyes for a moment. She nodding slowly, but her face held fear and worry. She clearing her throat a bit, brushing a strand of her hair from her forehead, "Yes…I'm fine Locke. I just had a bit of a nightmare…that's all…" She said, glancing at the window looking at the puffs of smokes rising from chimney's and pipes and rising up into the air and dissolving. Locke looked at her for a moment.

"Lately, you've been having a few nightmares for awhile, do you want to talk about it?"

Terra was silent for a moment. A finger tracing small designs into the wet dim surface of the pane window, as moistness was coated over it. Yes, it was true. The nightmares had been becoming more frequent lately, along with the mild headaches here and there. Though, she dare not tell him about it…yet. She doesn't need him worrying about her and she didn't want to burden anyone. She thought they would go away, since 'he' wasn't around anymore. No more control, no more pain, no more being a slave…just freedom. But now…she felt as if he never had died. That somewhere he was still here and still torturing her so with the frequent nightmares and headaches. It wasn't physical pain just yet, just mental pain and emotional. It tears a hole into her heart once more. Terra sighed and turned around facing her male companion, he looking at her obscure a little and awaiting her answer. A few strands of her hair fell in front of her face once more as she looked as if she haven't slept in ages and also almost a sadden expression that was seen in her eyes and upon her lips.

Locke looked at her for a moment before speaking, "Never mind. You should go back to bed and get some sleep." He said, as he turned around and started to make his departure before a hand touched his shoulder. He turning his head and looking at Terra's face that looking at him. Her head turned down at the floor, he looking at her in question.

"Wait, I…" She hesitated for a moment before continuing to speak, "I…do want to talk about it. I need to talk to someone…I need to talk to you…"

~TBC~

__

Finally, this chapter is done. So, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and everything else. I've actually had the chance to complete this now. Bet all of you were eager about it huh? Well, thanks to the ones that pestered me about it. ^^; heh, well I hoped you enjoyed this and read some of my other FF stories. Review if you like.


End file.
